


Jealousy

by mellodywrites



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Jealous Clyde, Possessive Clyde, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Requested over on my tumblr
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 20





	Jealousy

He knows he shouldn’t be.

Be so jealous of the men who come up to you with dashing smiles, and flirty remarks laced on their tongue that they so eloquently deliver.

He knows he shouldn’t glare at the men who come gawkin’ at the pretty bartender after their stressful days of work, but only to leave with their gaze to the floor and not so much as wave goodbye.

But he can’t help it. You’re  _ his _ .

It’s not right to think of you as his possession. He knows this too but, you’re his best friend, his other half and damn any man who dare take you away from him. But this one guy - Boy does he make Clyde’s blood boil.

Every Friday night, this guy would waltz into the bar like he ran the place and all night played Prince Charming making it his mission to sweep you off your feet (and into his bed – which Clyde would never allow). Especially tonight. ‘Asshole’ as Clyde had affectionately nicknamed him - because to Clyde, he was - had pushed his chances further than before and Clyde did not like it one bit.

Trying his hardest to hear some of the conversation the two of you were havin’, Clyde took a few steps closer pretending to clean up a spill but could only hear the sweetness of your laugh and you mumble something and then,

Oh.

Oh absolutely- _ fucking _ -not!

‘Asshole’ slid a piece of paper across the oak bar towards you and began to lean in, pursing his lips. Clyde accidentally raises his voice a little higher than he intended to when calling out to you in hopes of getting your attention, and it sure did - in a single moment you are at his side forgetting all about the slip of paper and questioning your dear friend if everything is okay.

“Could you- could you clear table 4 please Darlin’?” Clyde’s voice was much softer now, you squeezed his arm and smiled at him heading off to do as he had asked. Clyde watched you skip off to do your duty but just as a hawk to its prey, Clyde whipped his head around to the guy to see the look of malice and hatred, knowing this is not the first time Clyde has done something like this. Clyde smiles to himself for his little victory.

After a short contest of glaring each other down, ‘Asshole’ gets up, dropping a ten dollar bill and no tip, storming out the doors and into the night. Clyde can’t help but feel a little guilty for ruining a chance you might have with that guy, and for the lack of your tip knowing how generously he would tip you when he visited. But as his thoughts wandered, Clyde realised that the guy wasn’t good enough for you, you deserve the absolute best in his eyes. I mean, I did nickname him ‘asshole’ for a reason, Clyde thinks to himself.

Losing himself in his thoughts, and with only about fifteen minutes till closing time, Clyde heads outside to get some fresh air, Earl generously offering to take over.

“Hey Earl,” you set the empty beer bottles in the sink turning to your dear companion, “do you know where Clyde’s gotten to?”

“Out back. Said he needed some air, best go ‘n’ check on the big guy. He seemed a little at war with himself”

“Oh, thanks for telling me” your voice went quiet, concerned for your friend, you headed through the kitchens and out through the back door.

You find your gentle giant leaning against the building staring down at his boots as he scuffed them along the concrete. Your heart broke when you heard little sniffles coming from underneath the shaggy mop of shiny black hair.

“Clyde sweetie, what’s wrong?” You ask, rushing over to him.

Shooting his head up to you, he immediately wipes his tears away on his button-up sleeve, “S’nothing, don’t worry ‘bout it Darlin’.”

“Obviously something is wrong if my big brave bear is sad about something”

Clyde sniffles again, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. You waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts, knowing how hard it was for him to be vocal about them. Clyde then dropped his head into your shoulder, heaving out a sigh and as quiet as a mouse, he mumbled, “promise me something”

“Anything,” you replied, automatically embracing your friend into a hug in an effort to sooth him.

“Promise me we’ll always be together”

“Clyde, what brings this up-“

“Please.” He sounded as though he was on the verge of a breakdown, voice cracked and whiny.

You wrapped your arms around him tightly and Clyde instantly wrapped you into his large warm frame, fat tears now soaking your shirt. “Clyde, I will never leave you. Nothing can ever separate us. You know that”

“What about that guy?”

“What guy- oh, him.” Clyde grunts. “He’s nothing you know.”

You push Clyde by the shoulders to peel him off you, to look at his face. You tuck his locks of hair behind his adorably large ears and grin, admiring your best friend. Clyde looks back at you, eyes shiny with tears, big and vulnerable, his pout trembling as if threatening to let go of another wave of reckless sobs.

Pushing yourself onto the tips of your toes, you press a soft kiss to the tip of his red nose. “It’s you.” Clyde turns his head to the side, confused, silently hoping you keep talking. “It’s always been you Clyde”.

Processing your words, Clyde scanned over your features before his pouted lips fell into a gentle ‘o’, breathing out a soft gasp, his honey-brown eyes dropped to your lips which you instinctively glided your tongue over. 

Without thinking, Clyde crashes his lips against yours, gripping onto you tightly. He moans into it, savouring the taste of your lips. He goes to break the kiss but you follow his lips kissing him back hard, hands weaving into his hair. The two of you stay like this for a few moments, memorising the feel of each other’s soft, plush lips.

Breaking away for air, Clyde has the biggest, goofiest grin plastered on his face. Cheeks tinted a bright pink. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“What stopped you?”

“You deserve the best and, I don’t think I’m what you deserve.”

“Shh no Clyde. You couldn’t be further from the truth. I want you more than anything”, you stroke your fingers through his hair and Clyde smiles, leaning back in for another kiss. As things started to get heated Clyde suggests taking this back to his place.

You both go back inside, quickly helping Earl shut up the bar then drive back to Clyde’s trailer - as you leave Earl making a snarky remark about the two of you enjoying yourselves.

As soon as Clyde arrives back home, he grabs your hand and races to his bedroom. It’s not like you didn’t know where his bedroom was, of course you did, you’ve been to his place a thousand times – even slept in his bed once in a while - but the eagerness of him was making you giggle as you lazily jogged to keep up with him.

He sat you on his bed, right next to him and rested his good hand on your thigh while yours rested on his pecs. “Can we do some more kissin’ Darlin’?”

Your hand smoothed up his chest and to his cheek where you lightly brushed your thumb over his many freckles. Leaning in, you softly pressed your lips against his to test the waters more. “Please Darlin’, I can’t play around anymore”

“Then take me.” Clyde crashed his lips against yours in a bruising kiss, rubbing his hands along your hips. Clyde became more urgent, more desperate in his need for you that it was making you dizzy.

“I can’t believe it, you’re finally mine”

“Yours?” You question, a soft teasing edge to the tone of your voice.

“Yes.” He looks at you, eyes wide. Similar to how the predator has finally caught their prey. “I am not letting anyone else have you. Understand?”

You nod, biting your lip. Eager to hear more from this newer, rougher side of your dear friend.

“I wanna strip you. Is that okay?” Clyde asks, his fingers hesitantly waiting at the hem of your shirt. You raise your arms in the air flashing him a cheeky smile. Clyde grinned at your playfulness as he stripped you of your shirt, throwing it to the side. “And, your pants.” Obediently, you stand up in front of him and walk in between his outstretched legs, your clothed pussy in a direct line of his face. Clyde looked up at you, this innocent curiosity shining in his eyes, before he unbuckled your belt and slid your pants down your thighs and off your feet, throwing them wherever the shirt had landed.

“You’re breath-taking,” he rested his hands on the curve of your hips, the cold metal of his prosthetic sending electrifying shivers up your spine. “And you’re all mine.” You had never seen a man so pleased with himself – Clyde looked as though he had just won the lotto and he may as well have if his night was going like this.

His best friend, standing in front of him in only a lacy bra and cotton panties.

He reaches up and tugs on your bra, “You want this off?” you smile. Clyde nods, placing his hand over your ribs as you unclipped your bra sliding it off your shoulders and onto the floor. Clyde inhaled a short breath, taking in the sight before him.

“I want you. So bad Babydoll”

Resting your hands on his shoulders, you leaned down brushing your lips against his ear, “You have me Clyde, all of me”. That last little statement pushed Clyde over the edge. Grabbing your breasts in his large palms he squeezed, groaning out as he pulled you into another bruising kiss. “Touch me.”

Clyde dropped his hand down the front of your body, to the hem of your panties. Hooking his fingers around them, he pulled them off you where they landed like a puddle at your feet. He stared in awe, leaning closer and closer to place a delicate kiss to the spot above your slit.

“Mmm feels so nice baby”, you play with his hair as he pecks a few more kisses to the sensitive skin. Then all of a sudden you jump at the feel of two large, warm fingers spreading your folds. “Clyde!”

“You’re already so wet Honey,” he says, surprised. “Is this okay? Is this what you want?”

“Mm-no”

“No? You don’t want this?” Clyde sounds hurt, apologising as he begins to take his fingers away before you latch onto his wrist pushing his calloused fingers further into your soaking wet cunt.

“I want more. I need you inside of me, any part of you”. Clyde then smooths his fingers over your hole and slowly pushes one of them in, stretching you a bit. You spread your legs a little further apart to allow Clyde to go deeper as he slowly pulls his finger out and sinks two of his fingers inside of you till the hilt. “Oh,” you sigh.

Then when Clyde knew you could take him, his calm demeanour shifted dramatically - he started to pound his fingers into you at a punishing pace, “No one else ever gonna touch you like this are they? Are they?” he accentuates by fucking his fingers into you with those two words.

“N-no” you cry

“No what?”

You whine, gripping onto Clyde’s shirt, face flushing red at the sudden awareness that you were completely naked and Clyde still completely dressed, “No one is every gonna touch me the way you do, fuck my cunt the way you do. Ohhhh fuck Clyde!”

“Your damn fucking right babygirl. Are you gonna cum? Look at you, desperately holding onto me, legs shaking, you dirty girl.” Your eyes shot open as you gasped and looked down to him, shocked but strangely turned on by his filthy words. “That’s what you are aren’t you? My dirty little girl who wants to cum all over my hand.” He grabs your chin with his metal prosthetic and pulls you down for a kiss. “I’m not holding you back baby, cum whenever you want”.

Clyde ranted on, calling you all sorts of filthy names that only made you wetter and closer to your release. “Cum for me. I ain’t stopping till you cum got it?” you groan, vision going fuzzy as you see stars and collapse against Clyde, your orgasm ripping through you. Clyde holds onto you, pumping his fingers into you as you ride out your orgasm. “Good girl, good girl” he whispers, calming you down. “You did so well baby. Here, lay down”.

Laying you against his soft bed sheets, Clyde removes his fingers from you and licks them clean, humming as he swallows your cum. “ You taste so sweet Darlin’”

Whether out of instinct or from being that turned on, you unashamedly spread your legs in front of Clyde. “Want me to fuck you baby?” he grins wickedly, shedding himself of his clothes and shoes, climbing on top of you. “Want me to fuck that tight cunt good?”

“Yes Clyde, please just fuck me already”. Clyde lines himself up with your entrance and pushes in.

Clyde nearly has the wind knocked out of him as he pushes himself in further, he was just talking dirty but he did not expect you to be this tight. “Fuck! Ohhh dear g- you feel so fucking good Darlin’”

“Clyde,” you breath grasping onto him for anything to keep you ground from how full you felt. “I knew you must’ve been big but I didn’t realise you were this big”.

“Y-you’ve thought about my cock before?” Clyde half chuckles half moans as your hot cunt clenched around him. You groan ‘uh huh’ bucking your hips up into him, another moan spilling from your lips. “I’ve thought about you too ya know.” Slowly pulling his length out leaving just the tip in, Clyde looks to you. “Thought about you in so many ways,” he kisses the bridge of your nose, “Let me make you feel good. Let me fuck you like you deserve, please.”

“Fuck me Clyde. I want you to make me your bitch. Claim my cunt.”

Clyde stares right down into you, eyes blown wide with lust as he sharply snaps his hips into you, setting a brutal pace as he pistons his thick cock inside of you over and over.

He tries to hold himself back. He really does.

But how can he when the woman of his dreams is laying beneath moaning and screaming his name. He was bound to snap at any moment. “Your mine.” He snarls. The bed frame rattling against the wall from the sheer force of his thrusts.

“Clyde?”

“I’m the only one who can have you, only one who can- who can fuck this. Tight. Fucking. Cunt”. You jump as he pounds into you, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. “Do you know- fffuuck- do you know many times I pumped my fat cock thinking about you? Huh? All those nights you came to work wearing those goddamn pretty dresses showin’ off your fucking legs. I was so fucking tempted to fuck you over the bar in front of everyone”. He’s rambling now, you shook underneath him mindlessly moaning and whining as your best friend fucked you - confessing every dirty little secret he’s had about you.

“And don’t get me started on that fucking asshole. Does he know your mine? He should’ve. Thinking he could try n’ kiss ya, but no, you’re my girl. You’re my dirty. Little. Slut.” He growls the last word into your ear as he endlessly pounds into your dripping cunt.

“Oh fuck,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around Clyde’s back to stabilise yourself as he fucked you up the bed. “I don’t- I don’t belong to anyone else but you Clyde. Like I said, it was always you. It’s always gonna be you.”

Clyde’s gaze softened, pressing his lips against yours as his hips had a mind of their own, viciously chasing the sweetness of your warm cunt. “I’m close Darlin’”

“Me too. Inside of me”

“What?”

“Cum inside of me, please Clyde. I want you to fill me up”

“Well where else would I cum babygirl?” he smiles down at you, grazing his nose against your cheek. “Keep it warm for me,” he whispers, “keep it nice and warm inside your pretty little pussy for me”. A knot forms in the pit of your belly, a fire only growing hotter and hotter until the space around you goes blurry, little white dots filling your vision as your second orgasm of the night crashes through you, soaking Clyde’s cock which continues to pound into your heat as his own orgasm shakes through him.

“Fuckfuckfuck- FUCK! Oh babygirl, take it, take it! What’d I say huh? Keep it warm yeah? Inside your fucking beautiful cunt. Keep it”. He pushes his cock further into you as the last little droplets dribble out of his swollen cock to further prove his point.

“Yes, I want it, need it. Mmmm I love being filled up with your hot cum”. You open your eyes to see a very red-faced, bashful looking Clyde who looks exhausted beyond relief. “You okay there?”

“Y-you say such beautiful things Darlin’”, your fingers mindlessly go back to playing with his hair as you snuggle up into him.

“So do you, Big boy”.


End file.
